Familiarity Breeds New Dangers
by BashirXena
Summary: Finished Alec falls in love with a woman who is linked to White. The only problem is he doesn't know it. A lot more interesting than it sounds.
1. Encounters

A new Alec story to satisfy any Alec lover's appetite. Just a little FYI, I did finish my other story, Snow. Go read it, it's fantastic.  
  
  
Alec sprinted casually to a nearby phone booth. The rain had started coming down, and, even though he was genetically engineered soldier and could handle just about any type of weather, it annoyed him to no end. Trying to shake some of the water off of him, Alec watched people running frantically to find cover.   
  
Alec noticed a young woman dashing towards him. She shoved herself into the booth with him. Wiping herself off, her light brown eyes met Alec's blue ones. A shy smile curved her lips. "Mind if I join you? I just need a break from the rain."  
  
He smiled charmingly. "Sure. How could I let such a beautiful woman soak in the rain?" he said after passing a quick look down and up her as best he could. Only about three inches shorter than him, her body was trim and fit. Curvy, but not too curvy, just what Alec liked. Who was he to deny himself the pleasure of a pretty girl in such small quarters.  
  
At his comment, she rolled her eyes. "I'm soooo flattered," her voice drenched in sarcasm. She met his eyes again. "But thank you."  
  
"My name's Alec, by the way. And you are...?"  
  
"Eliann. Alec ... that's an interesting name." She wrapped her fingers around the ends of her brown hair and squeezed the water out.  
  
"And Eliann's not?" He shook his hand through his hair spraying water throughout the booth.  
  
Scrunching up her nose at the onslaught of droplets, she wiped her face. "Good point."  
  
"Hey, do you wanna get something to eat?" He rubbed his hands together to look more human. Over the past few months, it had become so natural to act human.  
  
Her face turned apologetic. "Sorry, but I actually have to meet somebody soon."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I can handle that. I'll just go sulk in a bar and drown my sorrows."  
  
"Oh you seem like a strong man. I'm sure you'll find other women to peak your interest." She started to walk away, but threw a "See you around, Alec," over her shoulder.   
  
His eyes followed her dashing figure until she rounded a corner. He sighed heavily. "I'm sure I will."  
  
  
Eliann, rounded the corner right before her cell phone rang. Upon hearing the voice on the other end, she gave the proper greeting. "Fenistole." Her eyes quickly darted about to make certain no one came within earshot. "Affirmative. Contact with X-5494 made. He appears to be sexually and romantically interested in me. I believe I can use that to my advantage." She listened to the response of her familiar. "Understood. I'll terminate him when the time presents itself. Fenistole."  
  
She slipped the phone into her coat pocket. Droplets of water fell onto her skin and she silently wondered if she was like the drops of water. Existing only in the midst of others, no individuality, temporary. She watched one drop of water as it landed on the top of her hand. It rolled to the side, then underneath her hand. When she turned her hand over to see it, her eyes flicked to the mark on her wrist. The two snakes winding around a staff, the mark of her society. The mark of power, of purity.   
  
People passed her by without even knowing who or what she was and not caring. That was fine. She knew that she was better than them, bread to perfection. The were the weak, the tainted. And transgenics took the cake. At least the humans were born of flesh and blood. The filthy transgenics had been created in a lab like some disease.  
  
Almost gagging at the thought of touching one let alone having romantic encounters with him, she made her way to the next part of her plan.  
  
  
  
Ice cream was wonderful. Sweet, cold and creamy, the food of gods. Even though they cooked up a lot, Manticore never made anything close to this. Each time Alec ate it, he marveled at the taste of it. The rain outside ended hours ago, and Alec couldn't be happier to be dry and eating ice cream.   
  
Suddenly, Alec realized that his bowl contained no ice cream! This had to be fixed! Standing to get more, he then saw her. Eliann sat at a table for two, but no one occupied the seat opposite her. Her elbows rested on the table and her chin perched on her clasped hands. Alec could read the disappointment on her face.  
  
After paying for two more bowls of ice cream, he took upon himself to cheer Eliann up. He sat down across from her, winking at her. "You sure dry up nice."  
  
"Thanks." Her eyes wondered to the two bowls of ice cream in front of him. "Are you gonna eat both those bowls yourself?"  
  
He looked up at her from his spoonful of ice cream. "Yeah. Why? Do you wanna a bowl?"  
  
She eyed the bowl skeptically. "I've never tried it."  
  
Eyes widening in disbelief, Alec's jaw dropped. "You've never tried ice cream?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's expensive and I just don't have the money."  
  
Smoothly, he pushed the bowl in front of her. "This is my gift to you. It's the best thing you'll ever taste."  
  
An elegant eyebrow lifted on her face. "Are you sure that's the best thing to taste?" she said coyly.  
  
He grinned. "That you can try in public? Yes." He handed her a spoon. "Go on, try it."  
  
With hesitation, she grabbed the spoon and dipped it into to the half brown, half white substance. Cautiously, she touched her tongue to the cold mound and instantly, her face lit up. "This is amazing!" she cried. With no care whatsoever, she greedily finished off the bowl. She then proceeded to lick the bowl and spoon clean.   
  
Alec only laughed and finished off his bowl, but not quite as fast. "So why exactly were you sitting here by yourself?"  
  
A sad frown marred her features. "I was stood up."  
  
"Well, I would be more than happy to be your date," Alec offered graciously.  
  
Her eyes fell to the table. Nervously, she twirled the spoon in her fingers. "I'm afraid I don't date much. I tend to get nervous and make a tremendous ass of myself."  
  
Not trying to alarm her, Alec gently clutched her hand with the spoon. "What if I agree to make an ass of myself anytime you feel like one?"  
  
Brown eyes met blue once again and she smiled. "That sounds terrific." 


	2. Ice Cream

Sand surrounded Alec's feet dirtying them. It felt cool and firm against his warm skin. He watched Eliann wade into the water of the lake only up to her ankles.   
  
"Aren't you a little cold?" he called to her.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Very, but I don't get to indulge myself much." Gliding out of the water, she stood beside Alec and they stared out over the lake.  
  
"Can I take a guess at something?" Alec asked not looking away from the lake.  
  
She glanced at him sideways. "Sure."  
  
"You were very sheltered as a child."  
  
A light laugh escaped her lips. "You're good. Yes, I was very sheltered. I had a very limited and restricted childhood. My parents thought I was special, and they didn't want any harm to come to me."  
  
"That explains why you're so timid and shy." Alec smiled to himself. He just wanted to get a reaction from her. And he did.   
  
Facing him astonished, she got defensive. "I am not timid nor am I shy. You don't know anything about me."  
  
"But I'd love to," he replied.  
  
Her face softened. "Well, we definitely know you're not timid or shy." She squinted her eyes at him. "Why do you want to know anything about me?"  
  
"Because you're mysterious. You seem to have a lot of secrets that I'd like to find out. What can I say? I like sticking my nose in other people's business." He wagged his eyebrows at her goading her to take the unspoken challenge. Getting to know someone new is always a little frightening, and he wanted to see if she was afraid.  
  
Before she answered, her gaze roamed over his body, and for a moment, Alec became uneasy. "Okay. I'll let you get to know me on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
She lessened the distance between them. Six inches separated their bodies. "I get to know you as equally well as I let you know me."  
  
His voice dropped a few levels. "That seems fair."  
  
She winked at him. "Good. Twenty questions." They started walking down the shore shoeless.  
  
"All right. Last name?"  
  
"Siruksoona."  
  
"Ethnic."  
  
"Egyptian," she replied. "Yours?"  
  
He visibly hesitated. He didn't have a last name. Max had neglected to provide him with one. It wasn't really important at the time. For some reason, he didn't feel like making one up either. "I don't have one."  
  
She cocked her head. "You don't have a last name?"  
  
"I was ... sort of orphaned as a child and no one knew my name."  
  
She reached out to touch his arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shrugged. "I've gotten over it. That's two by the way, and it's my turn. Parents?"  
  
She felt her body stiffen at the question. "They're ... I have no idea where my mother is, but my father's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry," was all he could offer.  
  
She smiled a small smile. "It's okay, I've gotten over it just like you." Eliann   
needed to lighten the mood. "Favorite color?"  
  
"Blue. Favorite food."   
  
"Ice cream thanks to you." She elbowed him.  
  
He grinned. "My pleasure."  
  
"When did you lose your virginity?" She eyed him slyly.  
  
That didn't turn him away. "Eighteen. You?"  
  
"Same. Do you find me attractive?"  
  
He glanced down at her. "Do you find me attractive?"  
  
Wagging a finger at him, she shook her head. "I asked first."  
  
"Fair enough. Yes, I find you very attractive. And you?"  
  
"I find you attractive too. Are you gonna kiss me?" She stopped their walk and stood extremely close to him.   
  
"Absolutely." Give him a break, he couldn't help himself.  
  
Slowly, deliberately trying to work his charm, Alec brought his hand under her sleek chin. Taking his time, he pulled her face to his. Elation filled him when her eyes drifted close in anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel those perfect lips against his own but he didn't dare rush it. The instant their lips made contact, Alec lost all sense of the surrounding world.  
  
And the instant their lips touched, Eliann lost herself. This wasn't disgusting at all! She had thought that kissing Alec would have been messy and revolting. But it proved to be far from that. His lips felt soft yet strong. And he definitely had experience. If she ever left that moment, she didn't know if her body could handle it.   
  
Much to Eliann's dismay, Alec broke the kiss. Her mind failed to give her mouth instruction so she stood there speechless.  
  
Alec smiled lightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I ... I've never had a kiss like that." She inhaled deeply, inadvertently smelling his wonderful scent. "How did you do that?"  
  
He hooked arms with her and continued their walk. "Well, contrary to popular belief, I don't kiss that many women, especially on the first date." He shrugged his shoulders, then threw her a sidelong glance. "I guess it's my gift. You've asked seven by the way. I get two now. How old are you?"  
  
Still trying to put herself back together, Eliann answered. "Twenty-two."  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
Her mind easily recalled the concocted lie she needed. "I work at a diner about four blocks away from here as a waitress." By now, the sun had set and stars meekly poked through the semi-dark sky. Eliann smiled apologetically to Alec. "It's getting late. I really should get going."  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Alec hoped he didn't sound to eager.  
  
She smiled. "No, that's alright. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well then can I see you tomorrow?" Alec's eyes pleaded to her.  
  
Even though she should have played hard to get, she found herself unable to deny   
him. "Yeah, that'd be wonderful. How about lunch? I'll come by Jam Pony around noon." She began walking away, but turned back to him. "That's nine, by the way." 


	3. Dealings

Sweat trickled down Eliann's face. Workout's helped her sort things out, put them in perspective. Whenever something troubled her, she came to the gym, every member a Familiar. She ran straight to the wall at top speed. Planting one foot firmly on the wall about two feet up, she pushed against the wall. Her feet swung backward over her head in a back flip. She landed with her feet shoulder with apart in a perfect stance.  
  
Her arms swung down then back up and she went into a back-handspring. She landed and spun 180 degrees to face the waist high dummy. She then proceeded to perform a series of kicks, thrashing at the dummy.   
  
It didn't help. Emotions ran through her and collided with each other. She couldn't come to one conclusion. She liked Alec, far greater than she should. But her society, her family instructed her to hate him.   
  
Somehow, she had to stop thinking of him as amazing and start hating him again. How could she force herself to do that? After having been denied so many things, her heart deserved to indulge itself. Frustration took hold and Eliann delivered one kick sending the dummy across the room.  
  
The super sensitive hearing she had been born with kicked in as she heard someone approaching behind her. Effortlessly, she dodged the fist directed at her face. She spun and kicked her attacker directly in the head.   
  
Ames White laughed, snapping his head back to her. "You're in excellent form."  
  
"Fenistole, Ames." She looked over his body clad in a tank top and loose pants. "So are you."  
  
His eyes darted to the dummy, and he smirked. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
She raised her chin defensively. "Of course not."  
  
"Oh really?" He began walking a circle around her. "Sources of mine tell me you're getting close to 494."  
  
"That is part of my mission."  
  
"Yes, it is." Something in Ames' voice reminded Eliann of a snake. How fitting. "But I can't help think that maybe by getting close, you're starting to have feelings form him."  
  
Eliann didn't respond, her gaze just following his slow walk.  
  
"Falling for a transgenic," Ames continued. "That's pathetic. Transgenics are below us, they're even below humans." He came to a stop in front of her. "You're just like your mother, impure enough to fall for a human or a transgenic." Taking a step closer to her, he smiled sinfully. "You're whole family line is impure filth."  
  
With that, Eliann unleashed all her anger on the man in front of her. Leaping into the air, she let fly a kick to his head and a kick to his stomach. Ames staggered back with a sneer on his face.  
  
"My family is more pure than yours will ever be." She struck his face, and when he bent over, she kneed him in the gut. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to look at her. "And might I remind you that you fell in love with your wife." Swiftly, she yanked his head down causing his body to rotate and flip.   
  
The moment he hit the floor, his leg jutted out knocking Eliann's legs out from underneath her. When her back met concrete, her neck felt one powerful hand. "At least my wife was my mate."  
  
Eliann struggled momentarily, then she kicked her leg far enough to reach his head. Ames fell foreword over Eliann's head. Performing a back roll, she straddled Ames and looked down at him. She effortlessly backhanded him. "You're making poor excuses, Ames. I thought you were better than that."   
  
He answered her with a punch to the face. She got off of him to take a split second break. He kipped up into a fighting stance. She met his stance.  
  
Their eyes locked in a serious staring contest. Neither budged. Moments passed and finally, Ames relaxed. "Very good, Eliann. We had to make sure you were worthy being that this is the first thing the council has asked of you."  
  
"Understood." Eliann appeared composed again.  
  
"One word of advice before I go. Never underestimate him. Fenistole." Ames walked away.   
  
Eliann stood looking around the empty gym. Involuntarily, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I won't. Fenistole."  
  
  
  
Eliann waited outside Jam Pony. Few messengers even noticed her. Since her fight with Ames, her resolve in the Society began to dwindle. Doubts had always been in her mind but that fight triggered depletion in her beliefs. She looked foreword to spending some time with Alec.   
  
Transgenics weren't supposed to be like him. They weren't supposed to be attractive, fun and excellent kissers. She had always been told transgenics were cold and unfeeling, monsters of their own emotionlessness.  
  
The object of her affection appeared, strolling out of Jam Pony. Her breath caught at the sight of him. Loose fitting jeans covered his legs and he wore his trade mark leather jacket over a black t-shirt. His bag had been slung over his shoulder and across his chest. Eliann had never been so captivated by such a beautiful man.   
  
He ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick out in places. He searched for her in the cluttered street and saw her. His eyes met hers as she lounged with her back against brick wall about twelve feet away from him.   
  
Leisurely, she walked towards him and smiled. "Hey, Alec."  
  
He matched her smile. "Well, hello there beautiful. Thanks for waiting for me."  
  
"My pleasure, handsome. Do you really want to go to lunch?"  
  
Alec eyed her. "What else did you have in mind?"  
  
Linking arms with him, she directed them to their destination. "It's a surprise."  
  
  
  
"The Arcade?"  
  
Eliann smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. It's a lot of fun." She pulled him   
into the arcade.  
  
Bringing him to one game, she pointed to the top high score. It read EMS. "That's me. Think you can beat that?"  
  
Alec read the points. 75,823,900 on Mortal Kombat. Never having played it, Alec didn't doubt that he could. Being a transgenic helped out with a variety of things.   
  
He smiled placing his hands on the controls. "You're on, although, I'd like you to know that I've never played this before." Alec began playing but, like a true transgenic, he never missed a beat. Every match belonged to him, every opponent dead in less than thirty seconds. Eliann's attention wasn't on the game, however. She focused all of her super human attention on him and his movements. She noticed his jaw set firmly in concentration, his eyes like a predator hunting his prey.   
  
She placed herself right behind him, close enough to peer over his shoulder. She could smell him. He wore some type of unbelievably good smelling cologne, and, of course, the smell that was uniquely him.  
  
Sighing slightly made her breath tickle his neck. He raised his shoulder and smiled. "Trying to distract me?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"It won't work, I'm not easily distractible." He never stopped playing. Concentration   
and multitasking came naturally thanks to Manticore DNA recoding.   
  
Eliann continued to pear over his shoulder but didn't distract him. She decided to let him play the game and do his best. When he lost his final match, he entered ALC into the top scores. The top ten scores came up with Alec five points behind Eliann and taking up the spot underneath hers. Eliann figured it would turn out this way, after all, transgenics were not as good as the Familiars. Instantly, she shot those thoughts out of her head. She focused on Alec and reminded herself that Alec meant something to her and she wouldn't think of him as beneath her.  
  
Noticing his brow crease in confusion, she had to direct his attention away from the game. To Alec, a human had just beaten him in a game of skill.   
  
"Come on, Alec. I've got another surprise."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "I hope it involves us running naked."  
  
A coy smile crossed her face and she linked arms with him. "Maybe later." Out of the arcade, they rounded the corner to find a booth selling carmel apples.   
  
Alec smiled. "Carmel apples! I love carmel apples."  
  
"I thought you might." Picking up two apples, she handed the man behind the booth some money. Then she turned to Alec handing him an apple. "Here, my thanks for the ice cream."   
  
He smiled softly at her. "Thank you."  
  
Eliann could feel her knees wobble with his gaze. "Your welcome."  
  
"I hate to say it, but I ought to be heading back. Normal loves me and all but I don't want to push it."  
  
She nodded absently. "I'll walk you back."  
  
Without realization, Eliann's hand fell into Alec's and they walked to JamPony neither removing their hands.  
  
  
  
Rain poured over Seatle in the thick night. It only added to Eliann's mood. Gazing out the window at the falling rain, Eliann's heart ached. She wanted to love him. Fuck wanted, she already did. What she really wanted more than anything was to curse her heritage, curse her family and her mission. She couldn't leave herself out, either. She despised the need inside her to be loyal to the Society.  
  
Eliann's thoughts were broken by a knock on her door. She crossed her small living room to the front door. Who greeted her on the other side was hardly someone she was happy to see.   
  
"Ames," she said flatly.  
  
"Eliann, fenistole." He brushed by her disregarding any politeness.  
  
She sighed closing the door after him. "Please, come in," she said sarcastically.   
  
He roamed around her apartment inspecting all her belongings which weren't many. "I came to check on your progress with 494." He didn't bother looking at her.  
  
Her body tensed but she hoped she gave of an air of not caring. "I'm getting closer to him."  
  
He glanced at her with a smirk. "Closer. Have you fallen for him yet?"  
  
"No," her voice was hard. She looked at him through squinted eyes. "I'm not like you."  
  
He glared at her. "Watch what you say. I'm still you're superior despite prior circumstances." Assertive steps carried him closer to her until he stood mere inches away. His eyes bore into hers as he searched for something.   
  
Eliann guessed that he didn't find whatever he was looking for because his gaze eased. Nausea filled her stomach as Ames placed his hand under her chin. She willed herself still, to ignore the urge to vomit.  
  
"Do keep in mind what will happen to you should you fail to terminate 494. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to such a pretty young woman." He paused still holding her chin before leaving her apartment.   
  
The door slammed shut and a shiver ran down her spine. Images of the tortures performed on those Familiars who failed their missions raced through her mind. And the shame brought with such failure... Fear sank deep in Eliann's mind. Her heart-rate sped up and her breathing quickened. She couldn't let that happen. She wanted more than anything to be with Alec. She needed to run, to hide, to find somewhere safe. An idea presented itself to her. In an instant, she grabbed her keys and was gone. 


	4. Sleeping Together Always Get Things Out ...

Alec loved to sleep, maybe more than an X-5 should. Currently, Alec was sleeping and experiencing the best dream involving a certain brunette (no, not Max) and chocolate syrup. Rapid knocking interrupted his amazing dream.  
  
Stumbling just slightly, Alec made his way to the door, only then thinking he should have put some pants on. Well, whoever decided to wake him up at two in the morning would just have to deal with the fact that he was in nothing but boxers and bed hair. He fumbled with the doorknob before he got a hold of it.  
  
A completely drenched Eliann stood shakily before him. Alec noticed immediately how shaken she seamed. Silent moments passed where the rain could be easily heard. "Eliann? What's wrong?" Hesitating, her eyes darted around quickly and she bit her bottom lip. Alec reached for her hand. "Come in," he said softly.  
  
Tentatively, she stepped into his apartment not letting go of his hand. Letting her eyes float around the room, Eliann momentarily forgot what she came there for. When she met Alec's questioning gaze, she told him why she had come.  
  
"I really need a friend. I don't have many friends and I just need someone to be with me now. You're the first person I thought of." Her voice and eyes lowered. "I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
She looked back up at him when she felt his thumb making small circles on her hand. "It's okay, Eliann. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Let me get you something to change into." Alec began to walk towards his room but Eliann pulled on his hand stopping him. He turned back to her confused.  
  
"You don't understand, Alec." Her voice was quiet but stern. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I want to sleep with you. Not sex, just sleep."  
  
He starred at her astonished then his face slowly melted into a smile. "Yeah, we can do that. Come with me." Alec lead her to his room. He pulled a t-shirt and a pair of boxers out of the dresser. "You can wear these and you can change in the bathroom."   
  
She nodded without saying a word, and went in the bathroom to change. Running a hand through his light brown, disheveled hair, Alec thought about what the hell was going on. This woman who he's known for a scant few days shows up looking like a drowned rat and wants to sleep with him, not sex though. Neat. Contrary to popular belief, Alec didn't enjoy sleeping around. Oh sure, the sex was fine but there was no love or commitment. And since getting out, Alec craved love because of Rachel.  
  
"Rachel..." Alec whispered. What he had felt for her was love, he knew that now. And what he had for Eliann felt a lot like it, but different. He couldn't explain how, but it was.   
  
His contemplation halted the moment Eliann stepped out of the bathroom. The black t-shirt hung on her loosely with only a small portion of his blue boxers sticking out. Her brown hair still not quite dry rested unkempt down her shoulders. Alec felt heat rise in him at the thrill of seeing her look that great in his clothes.   
  
They awkwardly stood facing each other not sure what to do. Eliann's idle fingers nervously played with the hem of his shirt. Alec cleared his throat to quell the silence. "So, how do you want to do this?"   
  
Meekly, she took his hand. Slipping into his bed she pulled him with her. She faced away from him and he spooned up behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist. They never let go of hands.   
  
"Is this alright?" he asked nervously, afraid to make her uncomfortable.  
  
She snuggled closer to him. "This is perfect." Contentment settled over Eliann's troubled mind. For the first time in what felt like years, the problems of her troubled life didn't occupy her thoughts ... until Alec spoke up.   
  
"What happened?" Alec's voice came out much quieter than he had intended and he momentarily wondered if Elainn had heard him. The tensing of her body told him otherwise. He hugged her tighter regretting that he had brought it up. "Nevermind, Eliann. You don't have to tell me."  
  
"I-" she began, "I had a run in with an uncle of mine. He's a gigantic asshole who loves to taunt me and threaten me. I hate him."   
  
Not knowing how else to comfort her, Alec simply kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. But I also have another problem. I have feelings for someone I really shouldn't have and I don't know what to do."  
  
Alec sighed, his breath bathing her neck in warmth. "I've been there." Alec's thoughts again skipped back to Rachel, but, despite what happened, he gave advice that seamed illogical. "I've learned in the past few years that you have to follow your heart even if it only brings you pain."  
  
Eliann decided then that she had to make the truth known, well, at least half of it. The pain of what happened with Rachel was evident. He needed to be comforted and she wanted to do it. But, just flat out telling him that she knew he was created in a lab to be a lethally trained soldier didn't seem like the best way of going about it.  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
"About who?"   
  
"Whoever this girl was who broke your heart."  
  
Alec's response came quickly. "She didn't break my heart. I fucked everything up and broke hers."  
  
"How?"  
  
He hesitated. He really didn't want to talk about her. The pain still clawed at his heart every time he thought about her or spoke her name. 'Maybe I should talk about. But how the hell am I going to explain it? I'm a genetically engineered soldier and was sent to kill her father because he knew too much about the secret government agency that created me?'  
  
He sighed again. "Do you really want to hear this story? And I mean all of it no matter how shocking or unbelievable?"  
  
"Alec," she spoke softly. "It seems like you need to talk about it and I can handle anything you tell me. Nothing is too strange or shocking."  
  
"Okay." He began slowly. "In the news recently, they've been talking about transgenics. Creatures created in a lab for battle, to be soldiers."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He paid close attention to her body language and what he could see of her face. "I'm one of them."  
  
He felt her tense. "You're a... a transgenic? But you don't look like one. You look human."  
  
"That's because I'm what they call an X series. We all look human."  
  
"And you're a soldier?" He could feel her tense even more.  
  
"Eliann, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. The media makes us look like heartless murderers, but we're not. Come on, do you think if I was really heartless I'd enjoy ice cream so much?"  
  
That awarded him a small laugh and he felt her relax. "Maybe not."  
  
"We all lived in a place called Manticore. They sent us on missions, we had to do their dirty work. They sent me to kill one of their investors." His voice became quieter. "In order to get to him, I was ordered to get involved with his daughter. Manticore didn't count on her falling in love with me or me falling in love with her. But at the time, I didn't know what love was. We weren't made to feel so I didn't really know what emotions were or how to deal with them. All I knew was that I cared for Rachel in a way I couldn't even begin to explain."  
  
He paused taking in a deep breath. "Manticore decided that I should take both Rachel and her father out to make an example to anyone else who decided to know too much about Manticore. I planted a bomb under their car and I waited behind a bush ready to set it off. But I couldn't do it. I thought of every moment with her and I couldn't do it. I ran into the house and told her that I was sent to kill her father, that she was my job.   
  
"The look on her face... I will never forget the hurt, the confusion and the anger and the fact that I put it there. She slapped me and ran out to her father. I should have chased her, I should have caught her, but my body refused to move, my Manticore reflexes failed me. When I finally did move, I got there just in time to see the car explode and Rachel hit the pavement. Manticore had been waiting for me to fail and they did what I couldn't. She was in a coma for two years before she died."  
  
Silence fell over the room. Of course, none of this surprised Eliann. She already knew that had happened. But what did surprise her was the wetness in her eyes. "Alec..." It came out as a half sob.  
  
"Eliann?" He blinked away his own tears to focus on her. Balancing his weight on his elbow, he peered over Eliann's shoulder and saw a few stray tears on her face. "What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
She quickly wiped the tears away. "It's just that, it's so sad. I can't believe you went through that." Slowly, she flipped over to face him. She saw his crystal blue eyes glossy with unshed tears. "You amaze me, Alec. You loved her even though you barely knew what emotions were."  
  
He shook his head slightly and his gaze left hers drifting downwards. "I'm not amazing at all. I couldn't complete the mission. I killed the woman I loved."  
  
Her hand found the side of his face bringing his focus to her. "Don't you get it? Not completing the mission makes you human. You won. And you didn't kill her, they did. The monsters who held you captive for almost twenty years and stole your innocence killed her. All you did was love her."  
  
The conviction in her voice made Alec reconsider... a lot of things. One lone tear broke through his emotional barrier and slid down his cheek. She wiped it away and kissed him on the forehead. "I don't care what you think of yourself. I think you're amazing."  
  
Alec kissed her, not in a rush, not out of lust, but in hope. "Thanks," he whispered. 


	5. He Didn't See Her Move

Bare, broad shoulders melted into smooth, sleek back. His skin appeared tinted gold and she imagined it felt like velvet. Eliann cursed her emotionalness because it caused her to not notice the feel of his skin or the color. She sighed distractedly. What she would've given to feel his skin, really feel it, explore it... taste it.  
  
Feeling her gaze upon him, Alec smirked. "Enjoying the view?"  
  
Color rushed her cheeks at being caught. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Well I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately," he said grabbing a long sleeved shirt. "I have to go to work."  
  
To Eilann's dismay, he put the shirt on. "I guess I should get going." She hopped off the bed and entered the bathroom. When she exited, she wore her clothes from the previous evening. Large splotches of water still soaked most of the garments. She chuckled. "There's nothing like soggy underwear to brighten your day." She looked at him and stopped everything. He stood facing her fully clothed looking the picture of a beautiful man. And it wasn't just his looks, which everyone knew were fantastic, it was his aura. Confidence, humor, depth and even his cockiness made him a sight to be seen.   
  
Eliann knew in that moment that she would never be the same. Her assignments and life had her encountering many different people from various walks of life, but no one like Alec. And she suddenly realized how grateful she was to be in the same room with him.   
  
The moments ticked by with Eliann staring quietly at Alec, and he wondered what occupied her mind. "What?" he asked.  
  
Floating out of thoughts of him, Eliann smiled. "It just occurred to me that I didn't thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me."  
  
Alec smiled softly. "Anything to help a beautiful woman. And thank you," he said sincerely, "for... just listening."  
  
Funny, but in those moments memorizing everything about him, she'd forgotten that she'd eventually have to kill him.  
  
  
Strolling down the street on his way home, Alec anticipated going home and sitting on his ass mindlessly watching t.v. He found work more mundane with each passing day.  
  
A noise to his left caused him to stop. His ears perked up as more shuffling and banging crushed the silence.   
  
"Who's there?" he called out.  
  
The shuffling seised.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself or be prepared for the beating of your life."  
  
A head full of brown hair popped out from behind the boxes.  
  
"Turn around," Alec ordered. The person did and Alec's jaw dropped as familiar brown eyes met his.  
  
"Eliann? What are you doing?"  
  
She sighed looking embarrassed. "I wanted to surprise you but I'm apparently clumsier than I thought." She moved out from behind the boxes and stood a few feet away from him.  
  
He chuckled. "You wanted to surprise me? Aw, that's so sweet!" His voice dripped with amusement.  
  
"Oh shut up, you big ass."  
  
He held up his hands. "I think I have a normal sized ass but I'm not going to argue with you."  
  
More noise from Alec's right stole his attention but before Alec could demand they show themselves, White stepped out into view from around a corner.  
  
"494, we meet again." White directed his attention towards Eliann. "Fenis'tol, Eliann."  
  
All color drained from Eliann's face while confusion dominated Alec's. "White, I think you're working yourself too hard, man. Eliann's not one of your Familiar snake-loving cult members."  
  
White snorted. "Well, at least you kept your cover up, Eliann."  
  
Alec turned to Eliann horrified. "You're a familiar," he said hotly.  
  
"Not only is she a Familiar but she's the Familiar sent to kill you." White raised his gun. "Too bad I get the joy of wiping that infernal smirk of your transgenic face." He pulled the trigger.  
  
Alec didn't see Eliann move. A hair after White pulled the trigger, she stood in front of Alec. The bullet flew straight into her chest. The impact threw Eliann off balance and she fell into Alec. Reflexively, he caught her cushioning her fall to the ground.   
  
Genuinely surprised, White lowered him gun. He didn't think she had it in her. The council frowned greatly on Familiars killing their own kind. He was in deep shit. White grunted looking at the dying Eliann being held by the transgenic. "What a waste." And he was gone.  
  
Alec stared at Eliann not comprehending what had happened in such a short time. Eliann's sharp breathing brought him to reality. Alec finally saw her. She gasped for air, her body trembled and blood soaked her white shirt. His hold on her tightened as he brought her closer to himself.   
  
"Alec, I'm sorry," she gasped.  
  
Shaking his head at her words, he wanted to cry. "No, there are no sorries."  
  
"Yes, there are. I should have told you-" she inhaled, "when you told me what you are."  
  
Alec couldn't say anything, couldn't think anything. He grabbed her hand silently begging her to live.  
  
"I couldn't do it, Alec. I couldn't kill you. I'm just like you." At his bewildered expression, she explained. "You couldn't kill Rachel, you loved her. I couldn't kill you and I couldn't let White either, I love you."  
  
Tears fell from his eyes, a few landing on her face.  
  
Grimacing, she ignored the pain and shakily lifted her hand to wipe away his tears. "You have so much to give, Alec. You touch the lives of those around you, even though you can't see it."  
  
"Eliann," he almost sobbed but forced himself to be strong. "You can't die on me. I don't want to lose you."  
  
She smiled sadly. "You won't. I'll always be with you." Her body shuddered again. Alec held her as close as possible. "Thank you for showing me how to love," she whispered, her last breath tickling his ear.  
  
  
I sit here on the Space Needle remembering that, remembering her. I lost another love. It must be impossible for X's to lead happy love lives. It must be impossible for us to get a happy ending. She told me she loved me, but I couldn't say it back. I felt too much for her. If I had said it, I would've been lost in the memory of her and her dying in my arms. But I think she knew it. I hope she did.  
  
I loved Rachel, I really did. But she didn't love me, she loved Simon. Eliann knew who I was, what I was. She loved me, Alec. God, I can't get over thinking that someone could possibly love me. But she did. In all my broken, weak glory, she loved me. I think the more I say it, the more I believe it. She said she was like me, but she was wrong. She was a million times better than me.  
  
I don't care that she never told me what she was. I would've avoided her then, for obvious reasons. I'm not angry at that, I was for a short time.  
  
She saved my life, picked my existence over her own. Because she thought I had so much to give. Looking down on Seattle knowing the chaos down there, I have to live her words. I have to give to this city. And I find the only reason why I want to is because she thought I could, not because I think I can.  
  
The next time White and I cross paths, he better use all that breed in super human speed to run.  
  
I showed her how to love, at least that's what she said. And that thought makes me smile because I won. When I failed to kill Rachel, Eliann told me I beat Manticore. I proved that I could feel.  
  
Thanks, Eliann, for showing me myself. 


End file.
